staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż (powt.) 06.45 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn (powt.) 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Nasza gmina - magazyn rolniczy 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (11) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Maszyna zmian (1) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) .. 09.25 Do góry nogami 09.55 Gwiazdy, które nie gasną: Wojenny romans (Never So Few) - dramat wojenny, USA 1959, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gina Lollobrigida, Steve McQueen, Peter Lawford (119 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.50 Oblicza demokracji 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.50 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (40) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 14.35 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki o lecie - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.10 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Studio sport: Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz Brazylia - Polska 17.20 Teleexpress 17.40 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.25 Lokatorzy (21): Przeciętna krajowa - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Strzelecki, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Klasa na obcasach (11/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Małgorzata Potocka, wyk. Katarzyna Antoniewicz, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Olimpia Ajakaye, Jan Jaworski (26 min) 20.35 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.45 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - ćwierćfinał 22.35 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 22.45 Na wrogiej ziemi (In Country) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1989, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Bruce Willis, Emily Lloyd, Joan Allen, Peggy Rea (110 min) 00.40 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn (powt.) 01.00 Dwie podróże Jacquesa Lecoqa (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Film dla niesłyszących: Awatar czyli zamiana dusz fab. pol. (powt.) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.25 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 9.50 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa 10.30 Kręcioła 10.45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 11.15 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Tajemnica "Dziewicy z Ampato" - film dok. prod. USA 11.40 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek 11.45 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 12.00 Czarna magia na Manhattanie - film fab. prod. USA 13.35 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 13.55 30 ton! - lista - lista - lista przebojów 14.20 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 15.30 Bezludna wyspa 16.15 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 16.25 Na dobre i na złe - serial TVP 17.20 Program lokalny 17.35 Panorama 17.50 Studio ME w piłce nożnej 18.00 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 20.00 Biesiada włoska (powt.) 20.50 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze - serial prod USA 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.30 Tańce i harce Kozactwa Zaporoskiego 22.45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Razem - spektakl/premiera 23.15 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Razem 24.00 Studio sport: CSIO - Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach Przez... Poznań 2000 0.25 Kochanek czy kochanka (powt.) 1.35 Studio sport: CSIO - Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach Przez... 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Klub dorosłych sympatyków rocka - program W. Zamorowskiego 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (223) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (22) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (178) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (47) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Nowe przygody Elsy z afrykańskiego buszu (Born Free - a New Adventure) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Vicky kente, Florence Masebe, John Matshikiza (91 min) 14.15 Pan i pani Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) (1/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Scott Bakula, Maria Bello, Roy Dotrice, Timothy Olyphant (47 min) 15.15 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu (4) - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 (KS) Spytajcie Harriet (Ask Harriet) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 (KS) Jezioro marzeń (Dawson's Creek) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Van Der Beek, Michelle Williams, Joshua Jackson, Katie Holmes (45 min) 18.10 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Noah Wyle, Julianna Margulies (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Diabelskie łoże (The Devil's Bed/Shadow of Desire) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Nicole Sheridan, Joe Lando, Adrian Pasdar, Richard Roundtree (90 min) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 23.50 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.20 Magazyn sportowy 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (26) - serial animowany 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (54) - serial animowany 08.40 Biblia dla najmłodszych (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla młodzieży 10.00 Tata, kangury i my (Dad, and Dave on Our Selection) - komedia obyczajowa, Australia 1995, reż. George Whaley, wyk. Leo McKern, Joan Sutherland, Geoffrey Rush, Ray Barrett (120 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (34) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Marcelo Buquet, Daniela Lujan, Anahi (50 min) 12.50 Miasteczko (13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny, Polska 14.30 Gwiezdne Wrota - Dzieci Bogów - pilot serialu SF, USA 1997 16.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Akademia policyjna (12) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Nocny kowboj (The Midnight Cowboy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Jon Voight, Dustin Hoffman, Brenda Vaccaro, Sylvia Miles (120 min) 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 06.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (26) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Zaginione miasto (The Lost City) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./RPA 1996, reż. David Lister, wyk. Brendan Pollecutt, Fezile Mpela, Robert Finlayson, Gina Borthwick (98 min) (powt.) 15.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Jean Lefebvre (97 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (24) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy: I Gala Boksu 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Zmowa milczenia (Trial by Fire) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Keith Carradine, Michael Bowen (90 min) 00.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.20 Dziennik 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Gnomy - mali strażnicy przyrody, Gdzie jest Wally?, Przygody papirusa, Calvln i pułkownik, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Donkey Kong. Załoga 51, Waleczny Herkules, Zwierzofraszki 12.25 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 12 50 Ukryte miasto - serial dla młodzieży 13.15 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 14.00 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 15.45 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 16.35 Szwajcarscy robinsonowie - serial przygodowy 17.05 KsIęga dżungli - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 19.00 Zoom Misja Specjalna - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Pod ostrzałem - thriller prod amerykańskiej 21.45 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.45 Niewinni i skazani - film akcji prod. amerykańskiej 0.25 Zoom Misja Specjalna - magazyn sensacji 1.15 Pod ostrzałem - thriller prod. amerykańskiej TV Polonia 6.00 Alternatywy 4 (5) 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Portrety: Powroty. Wiejskie śpiewanie [II) 7.35 Złotopolscy [186, 187) 8.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (31) 9.00 Ala i As: Czarodziejski parasol - program dla dzieci 9.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Luigi Cherubini. Msza Uroczysta G-dur 10.30 Ostatni świadek - film sensacyjny prod. polskiej 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Jarmark kowalski: Robczyce 2000 - reportaż 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Teatr familijny: Najzwyklejszy cud 14.55 Dzień Polski w Toronto (1) 15.05 Replay, czyli Powtórka 15.35 Podwieczorek ... z Polonią 16.20 Dzień Polski w Toronto [2) 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Zaproszenie: W bramie Bieszczadów 17.20 Teleexpress 17.35 Lalka [5/9)- serial prod. polskiej 18.55 Dzień Polski w Toronto [3) 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka [6/15) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Faustyna - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.10 Dzień Polski w Toronto [4) 21.25 Miklosz Deki Czureja w Teatrze Stu w Krakowie 22.20 Dzień Polski w Toronto (5) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 23.50 Dzień Polski w Toronto [6) 0.00 Z Mielca do Abano - reportaż 0.15 TV Polonia zaprasza 0.20 Podwieczorek ... z Polonią 1.15 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; Syn wodza Mbu-Bu - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.58 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Faustyna - filmfab. prod. polskiej 3.30 Miklosz Deki Czureja w Teatrze Stu w Krakowie 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport telegram 5.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 5.50 Teledyski na życzenie 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Doktor Strangelove (Dr Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Bomb) - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1964, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Peter Bull, Peter Sellers, Sterling Hayden, James Earl Jones (91 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Policjant - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 07.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Życie na szwedzkim dworze królewskim - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Nowa energia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.40 Sail Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn 09.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Tajemnice Tybetu - film dokumentalny, Chiny 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Prawo i turystyka - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Fauzi Mantoura - oceanograf - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Kontakt - magazyn 18.30 Dania - zielna kraina - film dokumentalny, Dania 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Kontakt - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 21.30 Mecenat artystyczny - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Guyver: Bohater ciemności (Guyver 2: Dark Hero) (1/2) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Steve Wang, wyk. David Hayter, Kathy Christopherson, Christopher Michael, Stuart Weiss (60 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Skunk Anansie 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa Classic: Piraci - film dokumentalny 18.00 Rentgen: Myslovitz 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: V 98 Festiwal (1) 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin: Charlie marynarzem 08.00 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Robbie Coltraine, Denny Doherty (93 min) 09.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn 10.00 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 11.40 Charlie Chaplin: Potrójny kłopot 12.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 14.20 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.50 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn 17.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Robbie Coltraine, Denny Doherty (93 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 20.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 21.30 Charlie Chaplin: Charlie się nie przejmuje 22.00 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 23.40 Dezinformacje - magazyn 00.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.40 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 02.30 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.00 Homoseksualizm - ewolucja świadomości 07.00 Philippe Adamov - życie jak komiks 07.25 Wielkie wystawy: Rasa - oblicza indyjskiej sztuki 07.55 Dwie ojczyzny Bernardo Strozziego 08.55 Ginące kultury (12/13): Polscy i litewscy Karaimi 09.20 Prekursorzy (12-ost.): Eksperymentalne wersje F-16 10.15 Milczące bliźniaczki 11.10 Riwiera (2/3): Sztuka 12.05 Sprawiedliwa wojna? 13.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.30 Europa - nasza historia (2/3): Lata 1955 - 68 14.30 Sklep (4/6): Współdziałanie 15.05 Zostały tylko marzenia (1/3) 16.00 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Krzyżowa 16.55 Na tropach przyrody: Żywe pamiątki z epoki dinozaurów 17.20 Moje siedem matek 18.40 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja trzecia: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 19.10 Pociąg sierot 20.00 Podróże dookoła świata - Hongkong 20.30 Amerykański Cezar (5-ost.): Zmierzch wojownika 21.20 Lagos: afrykańska Wieża Babel 22.15 Cudowne machiny (2/3): Życie z bliska 22.55 Zapomniane kino: Obrazki z Tangeru 23.05 Zapomniane kino: Holandia skuta lodem 23.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (74) 00.15 50 lat baletu w Quebeku TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Chrystusa Króla w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Telenowyny - program informacyjny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisiwy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Moja pasja 08.20 Nauka i kamera 08.40 Mój świat 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.35 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 12.55 Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 13.25 Obieżyświat 13.45 Ogrody botaniczne 14.00 Dialogi 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisiwy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 17.20 Reportaż 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Łódź 3 proponuje 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Witaj gościu - Jan Paweł II w Łowiczu 21.30 Sposób na życie 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) 00.25 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop - flesz 08.05 Widnokrąg 08.25 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Magazyn naukowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.50 Program rozrywkowy 13.45 Program sportowy 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.15 Sport - wiadomości 18.20 Tydzień w Teleskopie miejskim 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Odwiedziny u Krystyny: Portrety Jana Maternickiego 12.50 Polacy na Węgrzech - felieton 13.05 Twierdze polskie - Przemyśl 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje: 15 lat Katedry Wychowania Muzycznego WSP w Rzeszowie 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisiwy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu: Mistrzostwa Polski w skokach do wody 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) 00.25 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Za rogatkami 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Archiwum na 40-tkę 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Architekci 14.00 Arka: Wakacyjny wypoczynek - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum na 40-tkę 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka (4/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów (21/28) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 08.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody (powt.) 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy (12/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa (19/26) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy (4/10) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1975 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (10/26) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1994 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisiwy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Magazyn mikser 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okonu Ubanga Jones, Bohdan Baer, Anna Kaźmierczak, Leszek Teleszyński (76 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Bajka na dzień dobry 08.20 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.30 Teraz wieś 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Zakręcony program 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 Karnawał Świętojański 16.05 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Turniej Tenisiwy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Najważniejsze wyzwania XXI wieku - program publicystyczny 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 (WP) Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 Karnawał Świętojański 21.10 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Karnawał Świętojański 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 (WP) Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okan Ubanga Jones, Bogdan Bajer, Anna Kaźmierczak (75 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Mała Księżniczka (4/6) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 Świat ogrodów (21/28) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 08.00 OTV 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Tradycje kulinarne Europy (12/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 1992 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Stulecie lotnictwa (19/26) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Wielcy odkrywcy (4/10) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1975 15.20 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (10/26) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1994 15.35 Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Telekino - teleturniej 17.15 Turniej Tenisiwy ITF w Zabrzu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18.00 OTV 18.30 Mistrzostwa Polski w triathlonie 19.00 Międzynarodowy Turniej w podnoszeniu ciężarów Bryzka Cup 20.00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu mecz: Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 21.00 OTV 22.00 TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.40 Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.10 Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Okonu Ubanga Jones, Bohdan Baer, Anna Kaźmierczak, Leszek Teleszyński (76 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Vigor 06.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (26) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Zaginione miasto (The Lost City) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./RPA 1996, reż. David Lister, wyk. Brendan Pollecutt, Fezile Mpela, Robert Finlayson, Gina Borthwick (98 min) (powt.) 15.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Jean Lefebvre (97 min) (powt.) 17.50 Program publicystyczny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (24) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy: I Gala Boksu 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Zmowa milczenia (Trial by Fire) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Keith Carradine, Michael Bowen (90 min) 00.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.20 Dziennik 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Program publicystyczny (powt.) 02.50 Infokanał TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Auto zwiad - magazyn sportowy 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (26) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Zaginione miasto (The Lost City) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./RPA 1996, reż. David Lister, wyk. Brendan Pollecutt, Fezile Mpela, Robert Finlayson, Gina Borthwick (98 min) (powt.) 15.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Jean Lefebvre (97 min) (powt.) 17.50 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (24) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy: I Gala Boksu 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Zmowa milczenia (Trial by Fire) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Keith Carradine, Michael Bowen (90 min) 00.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.20 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Niezbędnik Poznaniaka 07.45 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.55 Podróżnicy - serial dokumentalny 08.25 Prywatne życie Henryka VIII - film kostiumowy 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Kot, który nienawidził ludzi - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Kilka dni z życia Obłomowa (Nieskolko dniej iz żizni I. I. Obłomowa) (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1979, reż. Nikita Michałkow, wyk. Oleg Tabakow, Andriusza Razumiewskij, Jurij Bogatyriew, Oleg Kozłow (80 min) 12.05 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swych szalejących... - reportaż 12.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Noc Świętojańska 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.25 Generał Władysław Sikorski - film dokumentalny 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Pieski, które kochamy 17.15 Rozmowa z... 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Małżeński ping-pong 19.45 Gwiezdne dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Czarne skrzydła - dramat społeczny, Polska 1962, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Kazimierz Opaliński, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Karczewski, Beata Tyszkiewicz (100 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.45 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.55 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Moda na lato 23.20 Akcenty - program publicystyczny 23.35 Atak na Pearl Harbour i bitwa o Midway - film dokumentalny 00.25 Życie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 00.45 Muzyka na dobranoc 00.55 Niezbędnik poznaniaka 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (26) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (26) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Fantastyka naukowa - film dokumentalny 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Zaginione miasto (The Lost City) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt./RPA 1996, reż. David Lister, wyk. Brendan Pollecutt, Fezile Mpela, Robert Finlayson, Gina Borthwick (98 min) (powt.) 15.50 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Jean Lefebvre (97 min) (powt.) 17.50 Program lokalny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (24) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy: I Gala Boksu 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Zmowa milczenia (Trial by Fire) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Keith Carradine, Michael Bowen (90 min) 00.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.20 Dziennik 01.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy Eurosport 03.00 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 03.15 (P) The Protectors - magazyn piłkarski 03.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 03.45 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski 04.00 (P) Euro 2000 nocą - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.00 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.15 (P) The Protectors - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 05.30 (P) Twój mecz: Euro 2000 - wybór meczu przez kibiców całej Europy (powt.) 06.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 06.45 (P) The Protectors - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.00 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 (P) Euro 2000 Last Night - magazyn piłkarski 08.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe (powt.) 08.30 (P) Euro 2000 Extra - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy w Amsterdamie - 1 zespół grupy A - 2 zespół grupy B 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wiedniu 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów w Walencji - 1 wyścig 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ serii Supersport w Walencji - wyścig 14.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy - Euro 2000 - mecz ćwierćfinałowy w Brukseli - 2 zespół grupy A - 1 zespół grupy B 15.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów w Walencji - 2 wyścig 16.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: PŚ serii Sidecar w Walencji - wyścig (wydarzenia dnia) 17.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Lucenec (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w s'Hertogenbosch - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wiedniu (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Międzynarodowy mityng w Norymberdze (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar w Long Pond (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Euro 2000 Extra - magazyn piłkarski 00.15 (P) Nightclub Opens - magazyn piłkarski 00.30 (P) Flashback - magazyn piłkarski 00.45 (P) Bramki nocą - magazyn piłkarski 01.00 (P) Euro 2000 nocą - magazyn piłkarski 02.00 (P) Twój mecz: Euro 2000 - wybór meczu przez kibiców całej Europy (powt.) Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Lumberjack (32) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (2) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Speed Zone (14) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 08.00 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 08.30 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 12.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 13.30 Damon Hill's Wild & Whacky Races (4,5) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 14.30 (na żywo) Automobilizm: 24-godzinny wyścig na Nürburgringu 16.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 17.30 MX - magazyn motocrossowy 18.00 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.00 (na żywo) Touchdown: World Bowl we Frankfurcie - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 22.30 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 23.30 Trójbój siłowy: Mistrzostwa Europy 00.30 Lumberjack (33) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.00 Monster Trucks (26) (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (4) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Monster Trucks (25) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Lumberjack (66) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.45 Speed Zone (12) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 04.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Juan Manuel Fangio (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (24) (powt.) Ard 05.30 Teletubbisie - serial animowany 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn dla dzieci 07.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Zawsze w niedzielę - relacja z Europa-Park Rust 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Południowe Czechy - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Passau - miasto nad trzema rzekami - film dokumentalny 14.30 Expo 2000 - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Mój ojciec, ten bohater (Mon pere ce heros) - komedia, Francja 1991, reż. Gerard Lauzier, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Marie Gillain, Patrick Mille, Catherine Jacob (103 min) 16.45 Zamki, rezydencje i parki narodowe - Wschodnia Słowacja - film dokumentalny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: technika - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Uwaga - niebezpieczeństwo! 18.08 Melodie gór - program folklorystyczny 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 2000 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 21.45 Swojskie opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 22.30 Raport kulturalny: Hamburg - magazyn 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Po końcu świata (Nach dem Ende der Welt) - film obyczajowy, Bułg./Niem./Grec. 1999, reż. Iwan Nitschew, wyk. Katarina Didaskalo, Stefan Danailow, Wassil Michailow, Tatjana Lolowa (90 min) 01.05 Wiadomości 01.15 Moja lewa stopa (My Left Foot) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Brenda Fricker, Ray McAnally, Hugh O'Connor (98 min) 02.55 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 03.40 Tylko w ARD: Telefon 112 (powt.) 04.10 Raport kulturalny: Hamburg - magazyn (powt.) 04.40 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Pro 7 05.50 Miami 7 - telenowela dokumentalna, W. Bryt. 1999 (powt.) 06.15 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 06.35 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 06.55 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 07.20 Dennis - serial animowany 07.45 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.10 Loggerheads - serial animowany 08.40 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 09.10 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.35 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 09.45 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 10.10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 10.40 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 11.25 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.25 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 13.20 Szmaragdowy las (The Emerald Forest) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Powers Boothe, Meg Foster, Charley Boorman, Estee Chandler (106 min) 15.25 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 16.15 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 17.15 Niebezpieczna gra 2 (Playing Dangerous 2) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Lawrence Lanoff, wyk. Mikey LeBeau, Richard Gilliland, David Kriegel, Tom Wright (94 min) 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Prawem na lewo (Trial and Error) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Michael Richards, Charlize Theron, Jessica Steen (94 min) 22.10 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Mercy - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Damian Harris, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Julian Sands, Peta Wilson, Karen Young (155 min) 01.15 Memorial Day - thriller, USA/Włochy 1998 (powt.) 02.50 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.40 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.25 Świat cudów (powt.) Rtl 05.25 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.05 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 07.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.40 Herkules - serial animowany 09.05 New Spiderman - serial animowany 09.30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 10.55 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 11.55 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.05 Still Not Quite Human - komedia SF, USA 1992, reż. Erik Luke, wyk. Alan Thicke, Jay Underwood, Betsy Palmer (87 min) 13.40 seaQuest DSV - serial SF, USA 1993/94 15.15 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.10 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe - program dokumentalny 20.15 Ta cholerna miłość (That Old Feeling) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Bette Midler, Dennis Farina, Paula Marshall, Gail O'Grady (105 min) 22.20 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.05 Pulchni przyjaciele - razem przeciw nadwadze - reportaż 23.40 Townies - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 00.10 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.30 100 Millionen Mark Show - teleturniej 00.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.45 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.30 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.55 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1995 06.35 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 07.30 Abbronzatissimi 2 - Un anno dopo - komedia, Włochy 1993, reż. Bruno Gaburro, wyk. Jerry Calu, Vanessa Gravina, Maria Grazia Cucinotta (98 min) (powt.) 09.20 Sekret rycerzy Delty (Quest of the Delta Knights) - film przygodowy, Anglia reż. James Dodson, wyk. David Warner, Corbin Allred, Olivia Hussey, Brigid Walsh (92 min) 11.05 Księga baśni (Storybook) - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Lorenzo Doumani, wyk. Sean Fitzgerald, Richard Moll, William McNamara (90 min) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.50 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Aber hallo! - show Franka Elstnera 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 The Single Guy - serial komediowy, USA 1995/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Monty Python i Święty Graal (Monty Python and Holy Grail) - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1975, reż. Terry Gilliam/Terry Jones, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle (105 min) 22.00 You drive me crazy! - serial komediowy, Niemcy 22.40 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.40 Electric Blue - magazyn wideo 00.25 Hot Jokes - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Skradzione serca (Stolen Hearts) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Ralph Portillo, wyk. Landon Hall, Vincent Dale, Paula Aletonis, Jim Fimiani (90 min) 02.35 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 03.40 Strach (Fear) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Foley, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Reese Witherspoon, William L. Petersen (93 min) Sat 1 05.35 Porządek musi być - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 06.05 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Not Just Another Affair - film obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. Steven Hillard Stern, wyk. Victoria Principal, Gil Gerard, Robert Webber, Barbara Berrie (91 min) 07.50 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.50 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 09.35 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.35 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1987 11.05 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży (Fantaghiro) (10) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1993, reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Alessandra Martines, Kim Rossi Stuart, Stefano Davanzati (105 min) 13.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 15.05 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.05 Clueless - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.05 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Barilla Comedy-Küche (7/14) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - teleturniej 20.15 Spirala szczęścia - teleturniej 22.15 Star Wosch - talk show 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.20 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.25 2 X 2 im Himmelbett - komedia, Niemcy/Dania 1964, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Thomas Fritsch, Marie Versini, Sonja Ziemann, Malene Schwartz (90 min) 02.15 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 03.10 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.00 Tylko miłość się liczy (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) Vox 06.20 Magazyn reklamowy 07.55 Le Sette Fatiche Di Ali Baba - film przygodowy, Włochy 1962, reż. Emimmo Salvi, wyk. Flash Iloosh, Furio Meniconi, Bella Cortez, Lilian Zagra (85 min) 09.40 DCTP Premium Club - magazyn publicystyczny 10.30 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung (powt.) 11.20 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.25 Lars Erik i sowy - film dokumentalny 13.55 Skeleton Coast Safari - film dokumentalny 14.55 Fantastyczne przygody Billa i Teda (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Alex Winter, Keanu Reeves, George Carlin, Dan Shor (80 min) 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Europa - Ibiza - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Marnie - film sensacyjny, USA 1964, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Sean Connery, Tippi Hedren, Diane Baker, Martin Gabel (125 min) 23.00 LEXX - The Dark Zone - film SF, Niemcy/Kanada 1996 00.55 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.55 Bedtime Stories - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Ernest G. Sauer, wyk. Marilyn Chambers, Brian Carpenter (80 min) (powt.) 03.25 The Night Caller - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Robert Malenfant, wyk. Shanna Reed, Tracy Nelson, Mary Crosby, Cyndi Pass (85 min) (powt.) 05.00 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej (powt.) 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 12.00 Obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 13.00 Inside - magazyn mody (powt.) 14.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: A'Teens - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: Ruben Gomez (powt.) 19.00 Planet Viva - magazyn muzyczny: m.in. Paffendorf 20.00 Ritmo - magazyn muzyki latynoamerykańskiej (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 22.00 Niteclub 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres - program muzyczny TVK Ostrowiec 08.25 Prywatne życie Henryka VIII - film kostiumowy 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Królik Bugs i trzy niedźwiadki - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 11.30 CUEDO: Polskie rolnictwo na drodze do Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 11.45 Program lokalny 13.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Królicze zaloty - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Rozmowa z... - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Co to są świętojanki? 15.05 Bitwa o Midway - film dokumentalny, USA 16.00 Koncerty na farmie - program muzyczny 17.35 Generał Władysław Sikorski - film dokumentalny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Małżeński ping-pong 19.45 Gwiezdne dzieci 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Czarne skrzydła - dramat społeczny, Polska 1962, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Kazimierz Opaliński, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Karczewski, Beata Tyszkiewicz (100 min) 22.15 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny TV Dami 08.00 Program muzyczny 08.30 Prywatne życie Henryka VIII - film kostiumowy 10.00 Program muzyczny 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Królik Bugs i trzy niedźwiadki - filmy dla dzieci 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Kilka dni z życia Obłomowa (Nieskolko dniej iz żizni I. I. Obłomowa) (2) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1979, reż. Nikita Michałkow, wyk. Oleg Tabakow, Andriusza Razumiewskij, Jurij Bogatyriew, Oleg Kozłow (70 min) 12.05 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swoich szalejących samochodach 12.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Noc świętojańska 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Królicze zaloty - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Rozmowa z ... - program publicystyczny 14.55 Co to są świętojanki? 15.05 Atak na Pearl Harbour i Bitwa o Midway - film dokumentalny, USA 16.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Małżeński ping-pong 19.45 Gwiezdne dzieci 20.00 Teledziennik 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Czarne skrzydła - dramat społeczny, Polska 1962, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Kazimierz Opaliński, Czesław Wołłejko, Zdzisław Karczewski, Beata Tyszkiewicz (100 min) 22.15 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 22.45 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Turysta: Quebec City, Quebec 13.30 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Maremmab 14.00 (P) Zabawy z golfem: Południowa Francja - Lazurowe Wybrzeże 14.30 (P) Smaki Włoch: Udine 15.00 (P) Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Kiełbasy i owoce morza 15.30 (P) Kanadyjska uczta: Świeto pól 16.00 (P) Na końcu świata: Indyjskie Himalaje i Bhutan 17.00 (P) Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Francja - podróże Króla Słońce 18.00 (P) Kolekcja konesera: Twoje prywatne wyspy 18.30 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: Rzeki Nepalu 19.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Madagaskar 19.30 (P) Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Przez południową Anglię (2) 20.00 (P) Kubańskie wspomnienia: Lata pięćdziesiąte 21.00 (P) Podróż kolejami szwajcarskimi: The Bernina Express 22.00 (P) Od Orinoko do Andów: Kraj Inków 23.00 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Kolumbia 23.30 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Dublin 00.00 (P) Aspekty życia: Starożytny Namib 00.30 (P) Ponad chmurami: Do serca Himalajów 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Afryka nieznana: Mokolodi 09.30 (P) Poszukiwania: Fatalny koniec lotu 427 10.00 (P) Zawodowcy: Lodowe rydwany 11.00 (P) Życie na Marsie 12.00 (P) Pasje motoryzacji 12.30 (P) Kraina samochodów: Samochody z Wielkiej Brytanii 13.00 (P) Bitwa o planetę: Wojownicy 13.30 (P) Bitwa o planetę: Wietrzne wojny 14.00 (P) W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Polowanie na smoki 15.00 (P) Legendy historii: Burza ze Wschodu 16.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Dowództwo skrzydła bombowego 17.00 (P) Podwodni gliniarze 18.00 (P) Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 19.00 (P) Jurassica: Mordercze drapieżniki 20.00 (P) Zaginione skarby starożytności: Wielkie piramidy 21.00 Obce światy: Rozmowa z obcymi 22.00 Obce światy: W poszukiwaniu planet obcych 23.00 Obce światy: W poszukiwaniu obcego życia 00.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Nepal 01.00 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Mercedes Benz 01.30 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Vauxhall 02.00 (P) Samotna planeta: Egipt 03.00 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Silne kobiety - największe damy muzyki (powt.) 13.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 16.00 Kino Hits - Muzyka filmowa - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 17.00 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Jazz ONYX - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 20.00 HOSSA: Przeboje ONYX'a - magazyn muzyczny 20.30 Pełne brzmienie - Muzyka i nie tylko - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 ONYX Country Club - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 22.00 Czas marzeń - muzyczny relaks - magazyn muzyczny 22.30 ONYX...in concert: Bob Marley - Live in Dortmund - koncert (powt.) 23.45 Senne nuty - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 06.30 Żywiołki 06.45 Kipper 07.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 08.00 Głupi i głupszy 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Atomówki 10.00 Johnny Bravo 10.30 Krowa i kurczak 11.00 To ja, łasiczka 11.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 12.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 12.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Kocia ferajna 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Bacall o Bogarcie (Bacall on Bogart) - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (87 min) 21.30 Casablanca - melodramat, USA 1942, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Claude Rains, Paul Henreid (99 min) 23.10 Bunt na Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) - film przygodowy, USA 1962, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Marlon Brando, Trevor Howard, Richard Harris, Hugh Griffith (179 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn poranny 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Les zaps 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Światy fantastyczne 09.30 Jedźmy zobaczyć - magazyn podróżniczy 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Młodzi morscy reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 10.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Geniusz w herbie - teleturniej 11.30 D (design) - magazyn mody 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Wielkie łakomczuchy - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Dimanche Midi Amar 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Mapa skarbów - teleturniej 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Telekino - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Kiosk - magazyn aktualności 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Vivement dimanche 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Nie należy marzyć - magazyn 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Au beau rivage - film fabularny, Francja 00.00 Resume Euro 2000 00.30 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 01.00 Soir 3 01.15 Au beau rivage - film fabularny, Francja 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Za morzem - magazyn regionalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Discovery 07.00 Ad Lib 08.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 09.00 Video Gospel 10.00 Lift Every Voice 11.00 Image Concert Series: Chaka Khan 12.00 Jazz Central 13.00 The Best of Profiles at Wolftrap 14.00 Uncut 15.00 Impressions 16.00 Jazz Scene 17.00 Jazz Alley TV 18.00 Ad Lib 19.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 20.00 Video Gospel 21.00 Lift Every Voice 22.00 Image Concert Series: Chaka Khan 23.00 Jazz Central 00.00 The Best of Profiles at Wolftrap 01.00 Uncut 02.00 Impressions 03.00 Jazz Scene 04.00 Jazz Alley TV 05.00 Jazz Discovery Le Cinema 14.00 Obiecane - przyrzeczone (Promis Jure) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1987, reż. Jacques Monnet, wyk. Roland Giraud, Christine Pascal, Andrea Ferreol, Michel Morin (98 min) 16.00 Zbereźnik (Sinful Davey) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. John Huston, wyk. John Hurt, Pamela Franklin, Nigel Davenport, Ronald Fraser (95 min) 18.00 Pragnienie (Törst) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1949, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Eva Henning, Birger Malmsten, Birgit Tengroth, Hasse Ekman (83 min) 19.30 Proces Oscara Wilde'a (The Trials of Oscar Wilde) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1960, reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Peter Finch, James Mason, Yvonne Mitchell, Nigel Patrick (123 min) 22.00 Bengalska noc (Le nuit bengali/Bengali Night) - film obyczajowy, Franc./Szwajc./W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Nicolas Klotz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Shabana Azmi, Supriya Pathak, John Hurt (119 min) 00.00 Querelle - film psychologiczny, Francja/Niemcy 1982, reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk. Brad Davis, Franco Nero, Jeanne Moreau, Gunter Kaufmann (120 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Władca słoni (Le maitre des elephants) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Grandperret, wyk. Jacques Dutronc, Erwan Baynaud, Sotigui Kouyate, Sidy Lamine Diarra (97 min) 09.40 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - film przygodowy, Polska 1972, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Alina Janowska, Krystyna Borowicz (87 min) 11.10 Na złotym bruku (Gold in the Streets) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Irlandia 1996, reż. Elizabeth Gill, wyk. Karl Geary, James Belushi, Ian Hart, Louise Lombard (94 min) 12.45 Miłość Adeli H. (L'histoire d'Adele H.) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1975, reż. Francois Truffaut, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Bruce Robinson, Sylvia Marriott, Reubin Dorey (94 min) 14.30 Dokument: Crazy about the movies: Jessica Lange - film dokumentalny 15.30 Doc - western, USA 1971, reż. Frank Perry/Frank D. Gilroy, wyk. Stacy Keach, Faye Dunaway, Harris Yulin, Mike Witney (92 min) 17.05 Dokument: Crazy about the movies: Ava Gardner - film dokumentalny 17.55 Szpiedzy (Les espions) - komedia, Francja 1957, reż. Henri-Georges Clouzot, wyk. Kurt Jurgens, Vera Clouzot, Peter Ustinov, Paul Carpenter (126 min) 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Rodziny hollywoodzkie (3) 20.30 ALE HIT!: Niebezpieczny człowiek: T.E. Lawrence - Powrót z Arabii (A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Christopher Menaul, wyk. Ralph Finnes, Alexander Sidding, Dennis Quilley, Nicholas Jones (104 min) 22.20 Kierunek punkt zero (Advance to Ground Zero) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Martin Sheen, Emilio Estevez, Geoffrey Blake, Tom Bower (101 min) 00.00 Osobisty pamiętnik grzesznika... przez niego samego spisany - horror, Polska 1985, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Piotr Bajor, Maciej Kozłowski, Janusz Michałowski, Hanna Stankówna (115 min) 02.00 Magazyn filmowy: Głupi i głupszy 02.25 Blady koń (The Pale Horse) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Charles Beeson, wyk. Colin Buchanan, Jayne Ashbourne, Hermione Norris, Leslie Phillips (101 min) 04.10 Ruchome piaski - film obyczajowy, Polska 1969, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Małgorzata Braunek, Marek Walczewski, Grzegorz Zuchowicz, Jerzy Zelnik (75 min)